This project describes the role of the lab of Stephanie London in the Laboratory of Respiratory Biology in support of her epidemiologic studies. The laboratory is engaged in selection of polymorphisms for analysis, using bioinformatic methods and genotyping analysis of samples from Dr. London's epidemiologic studies of respiratory disease. In the past year, we have focused on the study of childhood asthma in Mexico City (described under project entitled Genetic And Environmental Factors In Childhood Respiratory Health). The laboratory uses primarily real-time PCR technology to identify genetic polymorphisms in these samples. DIR has recently acquired an Illumina reader. Our lab staff have been trained on the use of this technology and we are planning our first set of genotyping using this technology. The lab staff have also received additional offsite training in haplotype analysis and bioinformatics in service of the labs goals. [unreadable] [unreadable] We are developing plans to collaborate with David Schwartz's group to analyze the Mexico City study for genes involved in innate immunity (1,536 SNPs using an Illumina panel). This work will be done jointly with Huiling Li and the staff of the Schwartz lab using the new core Illumina facility. This panel will also be examined in other studies in the Schwartz lab enabling comparison data. We are collaborating with statistical geneticist Dimitri Zaykin to use Bayesian methods for analyses of these data when they are available to deal with the multiple comparison issue in a manner that maximizes prior information about the genes and SNPs in this panel. [unreadable] [unreadable] In the coming year, we expect to receive samples from asthma cases and controls in the Singapore Chinese Cohort study. We will then examine candidate genes that are relevant to the cohort exposures in addition to genes that we are examining in the Mexico study. This will enable confirmation of findings across multiple populations.